Eyes
by Mondmaedchen
Summary: Eyes that have seen suffering and tragedy and war. Eyes.
1. Sea Green

**This is a depressing kind of one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Sea Green**

Sea green eyes, used to be innocent eyes. Eyes that have seen too much suffering. Eyes that have been cracked and shattered and glued together again. Eyes that have seen death, and tragedy. Eyes, that in the right moment, has storm clouds in them. Eyes filled with the burden of guilt. Eyes whose shards have been collected and connected good as new again by silver eyes.

**A/N**

**Guess who that was.**


	2. Silver

**Silver Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Silver**

Silver eyes, eyes that have seen so much hardship. Eyes that have seen one war, and have seen too many deaths. Eyes that hold anger, and loss, and power, and wisdom. Eyes that have seen two wars. Eyes that have suffered and cracked and felt the doom of absolute hopelessness. Eyes that have seen more than anyone can imagine. Eyes that have been repaired be sea green eyes.

**A/N**

**And that was...**


	3. Obsidian

**Obsidian Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Obsidian**

Obsidian eyes, always broken eyes. Eyes that have been cracked and broken and shattered beyond repair by ghosty eyes. Eyes that have seen magic and fun, eyes that have seen whipping and captives. Eyes that have seen more than enough wars. Eyes that have seen deaths and loss and desperation and fear. Eyes that have become hidden behind a mask. Eyes that have started to heal from dark green eyes.

**A/N**

**Obsidian Eyes**


	4. Dark Green

**Dark Green Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Dark**** Green**

Dark green eyes, eyes that hold lost memories. Eyes that used to be cheerful and happy. Eyes that have cracked by the dead eyes of another. Eyes that have been tricked and imprisoned. Eyes that have seen terrible things. Eyes that have almost gone insane. Eyes broken when one love confessed love for another. Eyes shattered when forced to tell a secret that didn't want to be told. Eyes that have started to be healed by obsidian eyes.

**A/N**

**Dark Green Eyes**


	5. Golden

**Golden Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Golden**

Golden eyes, old eyes. Eyes that don't belong. Eyes that have seen death too soon. Eyes whose light has dimmed once, but returned. Eyes that have tried to save the world, and almost failed. Eyes who have been cracked when hateful eyes control the golden eyes. Eyes who have been broken when soft hazel eyes blames themselves. Eyes who have been shattered almost beyond repair by too much loss, but have been fixed by dark brown eyes.

**A/N**

**Golden Eyes**


	6. Dark Brown

**Dark Brown Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Dark Brown**

Dark brown eyes, innocent until sixteen. Eyes that have gone from happy to sad to angry in seconds. Eyes that have been broken by death. Eyes that hold a fear of fire. Eyes that can turn into any animal. Eyes that have seen unwanted attacks and guilt of incredibility. Eyes that are hesitant but loyal, brave and filled with light. Eyes that have seen what golden eyes have seen, and are shattered. Eyes that are fixed by golden eyes.

**A/N**

**Dark Brown Eyes**


	7. Kaleidoscope

**Kaleidoscope Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Kaleidoscope**

Kaleidoscope eyes, reflecting every color. Eyes that have been cracked by unacknowledgement. Eyes that have been broken be rejection. Eyes that have been shattered by very important eyes going insane. Eyes that have seen important eyes die. Eyes that have been shattered again by light blue eyes not remembering. Eyes that have felt abandonment, shame, and loss. Eyes that have been glued together by light blue eyes, not perfect and smooth, but cracked kaleidoscope eyes saved by light blue eyes.

**A/N**

**Kaleidoscope Eyes**


	8. Light Blue

**Light Blue Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Light Blue**

Light blue eyes, having been abandoned. Eyes that have been turned into eyes of no remembrance. Eyes that are blank. Eyes that have no family. Eyes that see too much. Eyes that have killed. Eyes that have seen others die in front of them. Eyes that have seen too much pain. Eyes that have lived through two wars, filled with death and loss. Eyes that have been rescued by kaleidoscope eyes.

**A/N**

**Light Blue Eyes**


	9. Caramel

**Caramel Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Caramel**

Caramel eyes, eyes that have supported the wrong side. Eyes that have been cast out forever, trapped upon a lonely island. Eyes that can do magic and can control earth and plants. Eyes that have seen war, and hated it. Eyes that have other eyes come onto the island, but the other eyes always have to leave. Eyes that have been promised to come back for. Eyes that have been cracked and broken and shattered by love. Eyes that have been repaired by fiery deep chocolate eyes.

**A/N**

**Caramel Eyes**


	10. Fire

**Fiery Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Fire**

Fiery deep chocolate eyes, eyes that have suffered far more than many. Eyes that are shattered for having killed, trying to protect. Eyes that have been whipped and hit and kicked and slapped too many times to count. Eyes that have had terrible, unspeakable things happen to them. Eyes that have seen war and loss and death. Eyes that have felt pain and loss and death. Eyes whose fire has died, but come back to life. Eyes that are healing by caramel eyes, but eyes that will be haunted forever. Eyes that are haunted and sad. Eyes behind a mask. Eyes filled with pain and loss. Eyes filled with death and sorrow. Eyes filled with the echoes of war.

**A/N**

**Fiery Eyes**


	11. Answers

**So this is for the one who wanted me to reveal the answers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Sea Green = Percy

Silver = Annabeth

Obsidian = Reyna

Dark Green = Nico

Golden = Hazel

Dark Brown = Frank

Kaleidoscope = Piper

Light Blue = Jason

Caramel = Calypso

Fire = Leo

**Well here are the answers for anyone who wants to know, not guess! Although the first two were incredibly obvious. No offense.**


End file.
